


Cold Bed

by agentofskyeward



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, What is Hydra?, really hates it, she hates the empty bed, skye likes to cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofskyeward/pseuds/agentofskyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward was away in a mission. Skye hated that. Since they married she hated every second she spend away from him. Actually she hated even before they got married. But what she hated more was the sleepless nights. The night worrying if he was fine. Wondering when he would come back.</p><p>The empty bed was hard to deal with. It was cold. It was never cold when he was around. They cuddle at night, so the bed was always warm. Now it wasn't. And she hated it.</p><p>Every morning she would wake up and he wouldn't be there. God, how much she hated wake up and he wasn't by her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Bed

**Author's Note:**

> imagineyourotp on tumblr:
> 
> Imagine Person A of your OTP really getting attached by how warm Person B makes the bed when they fall asleep together/cuddle so when Person B comes home from some trip Person A yells at them because their bed was so cold.

Ward was away in a mission. Skye hated that. Since they married she hated every second she spend away from him. Actually she hated even before they got married. But what she hated more was the sleepless nights. The night worrying if he was fine. Wondering when he would come back.

The empty bed was hard to deal with. It was cold. It was never cold when he was around. They cuddle at night, so the bed was always warm. Now it wasn't. And she hated it.

Every morning she would wake up and he wouldn't be there. God, how much she hated wake up and he wasn't by her side.

The mission was supposed to be simple. Take the 0-8-4 device out safely. It turned out a bit more complicated than that. A simple two-day mission, become a two-week mission.

"You look terrible, Skye." Jemma said when she saw her friend's tired face.

"Yeah. I just miss Ward, that's all." She said as they sat on the couch.

"I know, I miss Fitz too." Jemma said. Fitz and Coulson were in the same mission as Ward, thankfully it wasn't a suicide mission as their mission in South Ossetia. They were alone in the bus with May, and honestly, they were bored, and both tired.

"We should do something while we wait for them." Skye said. "maybe we should redecorate the bus or something."

"Coulson would never let us redecorate the bus, Skye. You know that." Jemma said.

"You could help me with my experiment."

"Uh, better not." The hacker said. "biochemistry is not my thing. I'll go bother mom." Skye had started to call May and Coulson mom and dad since she found out they were her parents. Now she couldn't stop.

"Mommy." Skye said as she saw her mother on the cockpit.

"Skye." Melinda May said turning to her daughter. "Had you slept at all?"

"honestly, no." She said sitting next to her mother.

"You should go and sleep."

"I can't. The bed is cold." She whined.

Her mother gave her a 'are-you-kidding-me' look before saying. "Go take a nap in my bed, then. Turn on the heater."

"It's cold too." She said.

"Skye, I honestly don't know what you want."

"I want my husband." She said looking to her mother.

"I want my husband too. But whining won't bring them back faster." Her mother said. After they found Skye, they decided to give their relationship a chance. technically they never got a divorce, so they were still married.

"Did you checked to see if they have an extraction team?" Skye asked. For the past two weeks it was all she asked.

"They do, Skye. They'll be here soon."

"It should be forbidden for husbands that cuddle with their wives to be away for more than a day." Skye whined.

"It should." her mother told her, noticing how sad her daughter looked "But they'll be back soon."

"I really hope they do." Skye said. "I really miss my robot."

"I'm sure he misses you too, Skye. And I know he would hate for you to be like this." She said as they walked out of the cockpit to the lounge.

"I miss you and yes, I hate that you're not sleeping." A voice said to her. Her husband's voice.

"Grant!" She said running to him. "God, I missed you so much." She said between kisses.

"I missed you too, rookie. Now why did Jemma told me you weren't sleeping?" He said as he sat on the couch with Skye on his lap.

"The bed was cold." She yelled. "It was really cold and you're the one to be blamed for it."

She heard a laughter before her husband answered.

"Now it won't be."

"I really hope so. You're forbidden to go a mission that takes more than a day without me."

"We'll see, rookie, we'll see." He said kissing her.


End file.
